Light On Your Feet
by Autumn Harvest
Summary: ...But before you can even let your arm fall limply to your side in disappointment, before the chance for an apology can slip past your shivering lips... I take your hand anyway....


anDisclaimer: I make no claims on the characters, the plot, or the creation of Fruits Basket, nor am I accepting any profits. That right and honor is strictly entitled to the wonderful Natsuki Takaya and all of her affiliates.  
  
Light On Your Feet  
  
The rain fell steadily, running in rivulets down your rose-colored cheeks. The miniature streams of water travel down to meet together at the slender point of your chin, where it eventually falls onto the bed of grass beneath your dainty feet.  
  
"Tohru!" You continue to spin around on your toes, as if a ballerina with the dance floor all to herself. As usual, you're oblivious with content, doing the simple things in life. "Tohru!" This time my voice breaks through the dream you've drenched yourself in, and quite literally at that.  
  
"Yes, Kyo-kun?" You pause for a brief moment, a smile lighting up your features. The happiness in your voice is apparent with the smile accompanying it, hands clasped behind your back in a natural fashion. "Did you come out here to play in the rain too?" At that suggestion, I can feel my own face turning an unnatural red shade.  
  
"No, I don't want to play in the damn rain – it's freezing out here!" I gesture from underneath the canopy of leaves. My makeshift shelter is doing a crappy job of keeping me dry, and I'm growing restless with the weather the way it is. "Only someone as crazy as you would be spinning around in ice water!"  
  
"But it hasn't rained in such a long time!" It's been awhile since I've seen you grin that broadly. I do know how much you love the rain. "Please, come enjoy it with me!" As if to emphasize your request, you forget the distance between us and reach out with a hand, slick with rainwater. As much as I want to reach out and grasp that invitation, I withdraw completely, crossing my arms across my torso.  
  
"Do you want to catch your death that quickly? You're going to make yourself sick!" I turn my face away from you. "How much longer do you plan on kicking the water around?" There is an impatient quality in my tone, and out of the corner of my eyes, I see you flinch. But before you can even let your arm fall limply to your side in disappointment, before the chance for an apology can slip past your shivering lips, and before you realize how guilty you've made me feel with the sadness in your eyes, I take your hand anyway. I can see the surprise and confusion light up your wide brown eyes.  
  
"Kyo-kun, you don't have to – "  
  
"I never said I was going to." With a tug of my hand I pulled you along, avoiding the slippery mud that, when dry, resembled a trail. You follow easily enough, stumbling, at first, over a stray root which snags your foot. The clumsy fumbling of your hand in mine reminds me to slow my aggressive pace, adjusting it to your smaller steps.  
  
The rain seems to pound down harder, faster, now that we're moving together.  
  
Although I've grabbed your tiny hand and dragged you to other places in the past, this time, it feels different. True, the rain slips in between our hands and makes it somewhat difficult to keep a hold of you, but it is more than just the physical. What have I said this time to upset you?  
  
"If it was up to me, I'd let you run around in the rain all you want," I mumble in apology, the rain making my words nearly incoherent. And I'd go wherever you went, if you'd let me.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Kyo-kun," you inevitably refute, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for making you and the others worry – I know I'm out a lot later than usual!" You've been stretching yourself pretty thin again, between the house, school, and your part-time job. The rain isn't the only thing that will slow you down.  
  
"Yeah, well don't worry about it." I push a branch out of the way, allowing you to step ahead of me. "Just take care of yourself, okay? Don't push it." A small, beautiful smiles lights up on your features, adding a hint of pink to your flesh, and I know that you understand my harsh words for what seems like the thousandth time. Your smile is addictive, and I can feel my cheeks reddening once more.  
  
"Do you always have to end every topic with that annoyingly ridiculous grin?!" I demand, turning to look anywhere but the place you've made beside me, tossing your hand away as its touch burned. A faint giggle is the only response you have for me. Again, you see through what I have to offer.  
  
No more did a minute pass when you slipped over another stray root, reaching out with a hand to steady your balance. The rain has made it that much more difficult to keep a hold of each other, added to that damn curse. I manage to grab your arm anyway, hauling you up to your feet.  
  
Now we stand nose to nose, wet from the rain, red from each other's proximity. You delicately flush at the realization that one of your hands had plastered itself on my person, and the other was grasped firmly in one of my own.  
  
The ballerina, it seems, has found a dance partner. Would you like to waltz, Tohru?  
  
"Um, Kyo?" Where did that honorific go? "I think I've got my balance now – I'm really sorry for nearly crashing into you!" I blink, with the realization that an eternity has already passed, and my grip on you loosens.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time!" I make a big show of it, but I'm not really all that upset. Even if I did end up a sopping wet cat, I wouldn't have cared. You wouldn't have made me walk home anyway. I sneak a quick glance at you and find you're about to apologize yet again.  
  
"Quite apologizing already – didn't I tell you that gets annoying?" Is it just me, or are you blushing an awful lot tonight? "I swear, it's like you never learn!" I can feel your eyes on me as I say these words, and I can tell that you're ignoring them again. It's probably for the best anyway. It's a good thing you know I don't mean to be mean.  
  
More minutes pass, and the rain is steadily falling upon us. The sky has darkened, but it doesn't matter – the warmth of your hand in mine is keeping me from the cold. I take another turn along this narrow path.  
  
"Um, Kyo-kun?" Ah, the honorific. "This isn't the way we came, is it?" I can hear the worried quality tone your voice is beginning to take. I can just imagine the way you'd glance nervously over your shoulder. Of course, I never look back as I once again manage to drag you around.  
  
"Are you cold, Tohru?"  
  
"Eh? Well... no, not really."  
  
"You like walking in this rain, don't you?" Honestly, can't you see what I'm trying to do for you?  
  
"Well, yes, but I thought – "  
  
"Just enjoy it then!" I continue to pull you along, concentrating on keeping the branches out of our path and the feeling of your hand in mine. I can almost see that soft smile curving along your lips, once the confusion clears.  
  
"Will you come with me?" The house is beginning to peep through the thick of greenery, and the path widens.  
  
"What?" I spare you a glance, keeping up my slightly annoyed façade. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well," you begin, almost shyly. Your brown eyes avert to the ground for a moment, before coming up to meet mine once more. "Next time, when it rains, instead of you coming out to find me..." There's hesitation in your voice. Are you afraid I'll reject whatever it is you have to say? "Instead of you coming out to find me, will you come out with me?" I guess it took me too long to respond, because suddenly you try and take back your words. "No, no! I mean if the rain's warm enough and you're not doing anything and you want to get all soaked, but it's okay, you don't have to – "  
  
"Tohru," I interrupt, aware of her hesitation. "Quit babbling on like that and you won't be the only one standing in the rain." Again, it takes you a second to figure out my words, but you understand my meaning soon enough. Another smile makes its way onto your face, battling against the rivers of rain. Is it always this easy to make you smile?  
  
"Okay!" I can see your happiness grow at my unspoken promise, and once again you're light on your feet, twirling like a dancer as you break away from me. I watch as you enjoy the last of the rain, sending water droplets flying as you extend your hand my way once more. Your hand is urging me underneath the shelter of the front porch, welcoming me home.  
  
This time I take your proffered hand, accepting your invitation for the next dance. It's comforting to know you and I won't be alone for the next song.  
  
AN: For all of you who have seen the Fruits Basket in its anime entirety, or read the manga, I adjusted this ficlet for all those who have a passing understanding of the Sohma curse. Thank you for reading 


End file.
